


Lazos

by JazzNoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Halloween, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: Yuri On IceAU DemoniosVictuuriTwo shotYuuri siempre ha percibido una sensación cálida acompañándolo durante toda su vida. Se ha encariñado tanto de esa presencia, que no es capaz de escuchar a aquellos que le advierten que algo muy malo pasará si la sigue manteniendo a su lado.





	1. Descenso

Yuuri, desde tu primera consciencia, has sentido ese calor como una parte de ti mismo, como si alguien te acompañara en cada momento de tu vida y se envolviera alrededor tuyo para cobijarte. Creciste con eso adherido a ti, volviéndose tan natural en tu desarrollo, que te resultó tan extraño que nadie más viviera apegado a ese delirio de persecución a cada segundo del día. Te tacharon de extraño, de loco, te miraron con tanta rareza que te hicieron sentir relegado de un mundo que no estaba preparado para comprenderte. 

Con el tiempo aprendiste que lo mejor era ocultarlo, callarlo ante los demás; aprendiste a reconocer que ellos no experimentaban la vida de la misma forma que tú lo hacías: mientras eras acompañado por algo que te llenaba y te hacía feliz, ellos se volvían cada vez más vacíos y miserables. Y, más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, ese resquemor constante sobre tu piel no te molestaba en absoluto, sino que se volvió una necesidad, un elixir sobre el cual construiste tu existencia. Siempre te agradó percibir esa compañía etérea, casi extra, como si fuera otro proceso natural que hacías a cada segundo, pero del cual no eras consciente todo el tiempo... como respirar. Sin embargo, otras veces lograba hacerse tan presente que todas aquellas sensaciones y experiencias se aumentaban por mil en ti, que ese calor a veces se volvía tan asfixiante que era imposible de ignorar. 

Cuando desnudabas tu cuerpo para tomar una ducha o cambiar algo de tu ropa era cuando más esa sensación se hacía presente. El calor comenzaba a arder sobre tu piel y se expandía por toda la habitación como si te encontraras dentro del mismo infierno, pero nunca te fue incómodo sentirte tan abrumadoramente caliente, no cuando sabías que aquella presencia te hacía compañía de esa manera. En realidad, la vergüenza era el sentimiento que más proliferaba en momentos así, como si de alguna forma te sintieras intimidado por ese existir que tanto lograba hacerse notar a tu alrededor. Si bien podías acostumbrarte a percibirlo la mayoría del tiempo, nunca te familiarizaste con sentirlo arder de esa manera, sobre todo cuando tu cuerpo comenzó a formarse, a cambiar, y ese calor llegó a traspasarse hasta tus entrañas e inspirarte un desbordante deseo propio que te llevó a experimentar con tu propia carne. 

Las primeras veces no pensabas en nada, era más esa sensación la cual te guiaba a través de la blancura con que se pintaba tu mente. Solo eras tú y lo que eras capaz de percibir, ese fuego que nacía del exterior y se internaba dentro tuyo, en tus entrañas, hasta recorrerte conforme tus manos acariciaban puntos que te hacían sentir demasiado bien, como si fueran otras manos las que te tocaban, otros dedos los que lograban apretar tu pene y otro _ algo _ que se internaba en tu interior. Tantas veces llegaste a manchar tus manos y tu ropa cuando eras incapaz de soportarlo más, pero en la mayoría de ocasiones te cohibías cuando la claridad volvía a ti. Rápidamente intentabas ocultar tu cuerpo de unos ojos inexistentes que, de alguna forma, sabías que te observaban con demasiada atención. 

No obstante, con el tiempo aprendiste a ponerle rostro y nombre a esos momentos, a clamar por ellos como si fueran el único deseo de tu existencia: Víctor Nikiforov se volvió el llamado eterno de tu carne, aquel capaz de amenizarte cuando todo deseaba explotar dentro tuyo. Al comenzar el delirio, ya no había blancura en tu mente, sino que ahora todo era plateado y el color de su piel, el aroma y gusto de lo que creías era tenerlo justo encima, proclamándote tan tuyo como tú ya lo hacías. Habías tapizado tu habitación con pósteres de él en todas las etapas disponibles de su carrera en el patinaje. Lo admirabas tanto, como a ninguna otra persona, y él sencillamente se convirtió en tu completa inspiración, en tu mayor sueño. Incluso ahora, a tus veintitrés años, sigue siendo el dueño de tus delirios, pese a que la vida te dejó muy en claro que sería imposible para ti seguir sus pasos. No te quedó de otra que aceptar la falta de talento, pero eso nunca apaciguó ni por un poco tu amor y deseo por él.

* * *

Cuando te paras frente al ataúd de tu madre y ves ese cuerpo pálido y esos labios semiabiertos de los cuales no se exhala ni un solo suspiro, es imposible para ti no llorar por ella. Quisieras poder tomar su mano una última vez, decirle todos esos “Te quiero” que se quedaron pendientes y que ahora quemarán para siempre encerrados en tu garganta. Cuando estás frente a ella, cuando las lágrimas más se desbordan, logras sentir ese calor abrazarte en un apacible consuelo. Ninguno de los brazos que podrán estrecharte esa noche para darte el pésame se sentirán tan bien como él, ni siquiera los de tu hermana, esos mismos que te recibieron después de que le dieras la noticia. 

Lloras en silencio, postrado ante el ataúd, hasta que el párroco del pueblo llama a los presentes para comenzar una nueva oración. Apenas el primer Padre Nuestro se alza en cánticos aletargados, el calor desaparece de tu alrededor y te sientes solo…

* * *

Los ojos del padre Yakov no se han despegado de ti casi en ningún momento, provocándote un sentimiento de inquietud difícil de controlar. Incluso el calor a tu alrededor se percibe de esa manera, perturbable, agitado, como si presintiera tu temor… O fueras tú el que sintiera el suyo. De alguna forma sabes que debes huir, mantenerte distante y con otras personas para que ese hombre no tenga oportunidad de acercarse a ti. No entiendes el por qué, sencillamente el presentimiento hace que tu corazón se encoja cada vez que notas en su mirada la intención de aproximarse. 

Logras escabullirte entre el resto de las personas que han acudido al funeral el tiempo suficiente para creerte a salvo. Una vez que el ataúd ha quedado oculto bajo varios kilos de tierra y las personas se despiden de ti, dándote el último pésame, has perdido de vista al padre y puedes respirar tranquilo mientras pretendes caminar de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, son apenas unos pasos los que logras dar fuera del cementerio antes de sentir como alguien sujeta tu brazo y te jala hacia una dirección diferente. 

Tu alrededor arde con rabia, al punto de percibir mucho resquemor sobre tu piel, mientras eres arrastrado hasta la santa protección de la Iglesia que se encuentra a tu costado. No es la primera vez que notas como ese calor se evapora apenas tus pies tocan esa tierra sagrada y detestas tanto sentirte así, tan desprotegido, tan solo, como si alguien te hubiera arrancado del pecho una parte de tu propio corazón.

—Hijo mío, notas la diferencia, ¿no es así? —te habla el padre Yakov, soltando tu brazo al fin y dejando espacio para que seas capaz de percibir de lo que habla. 

Su rostro luce tenso, preocupado, con una mueca malhumorada que te hace sentir más expuesto ante la idea de que no debes confiar en él. Aún así asientes con la cabeza y miras al exterior, como si supieras que alguien se encuentra ahí esperando por ti. 

—Quizá no lo entiendes ahora, pero hay sobre tus hombros un terrible peso maldito del cual debemos deshacernos antes de que sea tarde, antes de que se apodere por completo de ti. 

—No sé de lo que habla.

En realidad, de alguna forma sí lo sabes, no sería la primera vez que otros se atreven a juzgarte sin comprender lo bien que te hace tener ese “peso” que siempre está contigo. 

—Hijo mío, hay una entidad maldita que está detrás tuyo y se alimenta de ti. Él no puede pisar tierra santa y por eso ahora debes sentirte mejor, liberado, pero una vez salgas de aquí, volverá a pegarse a ti, a adueñarse de tu alma y seguirla contaminando con el pecado hasta que logre arrebatarte la vida y el alma. Me es imposible saber cuánto tiempo lleva contigo, por eso, entre más pronto nos deshagamos de él, mejor será para ti, para todos. Yo no puedo hacerlo solo, pero conozco a alguien que...

Sacas tu mano con brusquedad cuando el padre Yakov intenta tomarla de nuevo. No entiendes… y no deseas hacerlo. Claro que no es un demonio, solo eres tú… siendo tú, sintiéndote como tú.

—Hijo mío, Katsuki…

Pero es demasiado tarde para él intentar detenerte. Sales de aquella iglesia con prisa, asustado, pero toda sensación se evapora cuando el calor vuelve a inundarte y te estrecha con posesión. Claro que solo eres tú acompañándote a ti mismo. 

* * *

Esa noche abres tus ojos al escuchar que alguien te ha llamado. Miras a tu alrededor y, de alguna forma, sabes que no estás solo. Bajas los pies de la cama, tus dedos se aprietan al sentir el frío chocar contra tus plantas, pero eso no es capaz de detenerte ni de impedir que ese deseo nacido de la nada e implantado en tu pecho te inspire el caminar hacia la salida. 

No sabes cuál es la dirección exacta, solo obedeces al llamado, al camino que aquella presencia que describes como cálida y acogedora marca para ti. No te preguntas por qué debes salir de tu propia casa, por qué lo haces descalzo, justo a las 3:33 de la madrugada. Solo obedeces, solo caminas al paso que marcan tus latidos, esos mismos que se vuelven más erráticos y angustiosos conforme crees acercarte a tu destino. 

Frente a ti, justo donde te detienes, se encuentra la vista de una casa de dos pisos, esa que podría calificarse como la más lujosa del poblado, pero que se ha encontrado abandonada durante años bajo el contexto de creerse maldita. En ese momento no eres capaz de pensar en ello, sigues sin cuestionarte las razones de tus acciones, el halo frío que recorre tu espina dorsal pero que rápidamente es apaciguado por ese calor que siempre te ha acompañado en vida. Solo sabes que debes empujar la puerta, que debes entrar, porque encontrarás algo maravilloso ahí dentro esperando por ti.

¿Qué importan las pequeñas heridas en tus pies por el camino recorrido? ¿Qué importa tu aspecto? ¿Qué importa la oscuridad? Si empañado en lágrimas oscuras, el calor a tu alrededor te hace confiar de tus pasos ciegos, te da la seguridad de que pisas suelo firme y de que nunca vas a caer. Así subes al segundo piso, así terminas en lo que antes era una habitación. Aún hay una cama y muebles envejecidos por el tiempo, pero no hay forma de que seas capaz de apreciar el aspecto asqueroso que las sábanas tienen o la suciedad que inunda el piso y mancha tus pies. Para ti todo es divino, hermoso, pero lo es aún más esa voz que te llama, esa voz que aclama con pasión y deseo por ti.

Te recuestas en la cama sin saber qué esperar, pero sintiéndote tan emocionado y querido como si realmente lo supieras. Estiras tus piernas y recargas la cabeza en una almohada dura y sucia… Entonces la pesadez se hace presa de tus ojos y todo comienza a arder en llamas. No de forma literal, sino sobre tu piel nace un nuevo calor desbordante y tan agónico, como el que nunca en tu vida hubieras sentido jamás. 

El grito queda retenido en tus labios junto con tu aliento, como si algo igual de ardiente cubriera tu boca y se penetrara dentro de ella. Sin embargo, pese al dolor, pese a que sientes tu carne abrirse en hilos gruesos de los cuales emanan llamas, no hay miedo alguno que pueda hacerte desear huir. Al contrario, cierras los ojos y resistes con todas tus fuerzas, como si supieras que al final del camino encontrarás esa calma que tanto tu alma necesita.

El fuego se esparce y vibra entre tus piernas, lava ardiendo recorre aquel camino hasta que se abre paso por tus entrañas y las llamas estallan ahí, en tu interior, mientras te sientes tan lleno de algo que no eres capaz de describir. Es ahí cuando ya no puedes contener un grito, aquel que proclama que sufres, que duele tanto al punto de creer que vas morir. Pero, al mismo tiempo, hace convulsionar dentro de ti el mejor y más delicioso orgasmo de tu vida.

Todo se mantiene en blanco, tu consciencia apenas se sostiene mientras el ardor sigue, pero cada vez se torna más pasible y soportable. Y así, tras un brillo dorado que parece centellear en tu vista, todo se vuelve oscuro y la luz se apaga...

Duermes.

* * *

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado de la última vez, solo abres tus ojos y despiertas con el cuerpo ardiendo, sin ser consciente de ti ni de tu existencia. No sabes dónde estás, cómo es que has llegado ahí… Aunque, realmente, ni siquieras sabes dónde se supone que deberías encontrarte.

Te levantas, te sientas en la orilla de la cama y, al alzar la vista, notas que no estás solo, que hay un hombre desnudo que, de pie y frente a ti, te observa atento, sin respirar. La primera imagen te causa pánico, pero todo cambia a confusión cuando comienzas a reconocer el cuerpo, las facciones y esos ojos azules que se enmarcan entre un cabello corto y grisáceo. El corazón se ejecuta en tu pecho cuando el nombre vivorea por tus labios: Víctor Nikiforov. 

Todo es confuso, increíble, inexplicable, el cómo es posible que el patinador estrella de toda Rusia, el pentacampeón del mundo del patinaje, esté justo enfrente tuyo, sin ropa, sin vergüenza alguna, sin extrañarse siquiera de que dos completos desconocidos se estén mirando entre sí y en tan extrañas circunstancias. 

En ese momento ya no te preguntas los cómos, sino que quieres conocer los porqués de lo que notas tras su mirada, como llamas azules se extienden y te hacen sentir querido por él, siendo su existencia eterna, su lucero capaz de incendiar el mundo a su alrededor. 

Víctor se acerca, su sonrisa deslumbrante te quita cada gramo de aliento que aún te quedaba sobre el pecho. Y la sorpresa y las preguntas se acrecientan cuando él se hinca a tus pies y sus labios recorren y lamen cada una de las heridas en ellos, como pidiéndote una disculpa por su estado. Tu cuerpo se estremece y te sientes tan pleno, tan lleno de ti, como solías sentirte cuando ese calor más se compadecía de tu sufrimiento e intentaba calmarte con su presencia. 

Los besos llenos de devoción continúan recorriendo tu piel, abriéndose paso por tus piernas y muslos, por tu abdomen y tu cuello, hasta que el camino se finaliza al tomar tu mano derecha y besarla profundamente. Es ahí cuando lo escuchas susurrar, cuando un “mi amor” vibra en su boca y notas al fin como un anillo dorado resplandece entre sus labios, en tu dedo anular.


	2. Ascenso

Apareciste a su lado en el instante en que Yuuri nació. Era tan solo una bola rosada y tierna de carne, con mayor peso de lo usual y apenas una escasa mata de cabello oscuro sobre su cabeza, la cual se apreciaba más como un chiste. 

Mientras el médico lo sostenía y se aseguraba de que sus signos vitales estuvieran estables, tú miraste a todos lados hasta notar que no había ningún ángel guardián a su lado que velara por su seguridad. “Un maldito”, pensaste con la certeza de que ese bebé sin bautizar moriría en cualquier instante. Y, justo cuando apenas regresabas tu mirada a él, una neblina negra se tornó a su alrededor y presentiste los cánticos de la muerte vibrar tan cerca suyo, acompañados con esa esencia gélida que nubló la habitación. El médico encargado comenzó a percatarse de que algo no andaba bien con ese recién nacido, sobre todo por lo lentos que sus latidos se volvieron de un instante a otro. 

Sabías demasiado bien que nadie lo salvaría, ni siquiera tú. ¿Por qué debías hacerlo? ¿Qué interés te otorgaría? Sin embargo, antes de irte de ahí, notaste como los rojizos orbes de aquel bebé parecieron posarse sobre ti. Era como si realmente pudieran verte, aunque sabías que eso era imposible. No obstante, sonreíste un poco al intuir un ruego ingenuo en su mirada, como si te pidiera una salvación que solo tú podrías otorgarle. Te acercaste a él, avivaste el fuego de tu presencia, quisiste volverte visible ante su mirada para que fuera tu horrible imagen la última que vería antes de su fin… Y deseaste tanto quemar su alma para que la muerte no pudiera llevárselo. Pero, pese a todo, aquellos ojos te siguieron en cada movimiento, atentos, soñadores, más con el interés de alguien que ve algo hermoso que con el temor de intuir que algo malo pasará. Eso te detuvo. 

No fue por buena voluntad, claro, fue solo un capricho, mera experimentación para descubrir qué tan divertido sería seguir a un niño humano que había nacido maldito. Por esa razón, pusiste tu mano sobre su pecho y lo marcaste. Nadie notó la diferencia, sencillamente la bruma negra y el frío desaparecieron, y aquel irregular latido en su corazón volvió a la normalidad. 

Lo habías salvado...

Y ahora era tuyo. 

* * *

En un principio, tu curiosidad fue la que te mantuvo a su lado. Quisiste descubrir por qué ese niño no había nacido con un ángel que lo cuidara, si más allá de eso, su vida se desarrolló con extraordinaria normalidad. Era común que ese tipo de humanos no vivieran mucho o, de hacerlo, les esperara un destino horrible lleno de desgracias y traumas. Pero no, él tuvo padres amorosos e incluso una hermana mayor que lo ayudaron a pasar una infancia sin ningún pesar importante. 

De tratarse de cualquier otro, seguir el destino de un niño tan normal te hubiera resultado aburrido. Sin embargo, aunque más de alguna vez te alejaste con la intención de olvidarte de él, tan solo unos días después volvías a su lado, intrigado y, tal vez, algo preocupado de que algo pudiera ocurrirle. 

Nunca dejó de mirar hacia tu dirección, posar sus pequeños y rojizos orbes en el lugar donde te encontrabas y sonreírte como si fuera capaz de intuir tu existencia, como si agradeciera incluso el hecho de que te mantuvieras a su lado todo el tiempo, protegiéndolo. Muchas veces te descubriste a ti mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa sin darte cuenta e, incluso, atreverte a dar varios pasos y extender tu mano hasta él para acariciar su mejilla. Apenas eras capaz de sentirle, de disfrutar la ternura fría de su piel. Él reía encantado antes de tocar por sí mismo el lugar donde tú lo habías hecho antes, seguro resintiendo un resquemor que nunca pareció molestarle. 

Pronto dejaste de huir, de tener siquiera intenciones de apartarte de él. ¿Qué era seguir una vida humana en comparación con todo el tiempo que habías existido en ese mundo? Apenas sería un suspiro para ti, uno que ibas a aprovechar al máximo. 

* * *

Sabías lo que Yuuri intentaba hacer en esa primera ocasión. Eras capaz de sentir, gracias al lazo que habías puesto sobre él, ese deseo primario que comenzaba a desbordarse por sus poros. Durante unos segundos solo apreciaste su torpeza con gracia, sus ansias de quien desea hacerlo todo rápido, pero sin tener la más mínima idea de por dónde comenzar. Sonreíste y relamiste tus labios: sabías que ese momento llegaría algún día y te sentías tan grato de poder presenciarlo todo en primera fila. En un principio tuviste el propósito solo de observar, de disfrutar su inocencia ingenua y cómo lo experimentaría todo por primera vez, cómo sería su primera explosión, si es que la lograba. Sin embargo, más allá de todo, te tentaste y no pudiste quedarte en paz, con las manos tan lejos de él. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez con más desespero? Cuando jalaba su pantalón con ansiedad, pero comenzaba a tocarse a sí mismo como si tuviera miedo de hacerse daño. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando incluso parecía mirarte una vez más, esta vez lleno de deseo, de frustración, de lágrimas y una petición tan clara de auxilio? Buscaba tu ayuda sin saber que la obtendría. 

Por eso no lo resististe: te acercaste a él y lo guiaste con claridad, pues sabías hacerlo mucho mejor que él. Pese a que apenas eras capaz de tocar su piel, que para él eras solo un vaho cálido en comparación, para ti fue suficiente. Rodeaste su carne erguida con tu calor, procuraste marcar el camino que Yuuri debía tocar con sus propias manos para que la experiencia fuera mejor… Y lo acariciaste en tantos puntos que, sin ti, nunca se hubiera atrevido a tocar. El cambio en las reacciones de su cuerpo fue abrupto, electrizante; todo se llenó con sus ojos cerrados, con sus lágrimas, con los jadeos de quien aprende a explotar de formas tan nuevas y deliciosas. Procuraste atrapar tantas de esas reacciones entre tu boca, te permitiste que todo de ti se apoderara de todo lo suyo. Y gimió con tanta fuerza, solo hasta desvanecerse cuando lograste tocar más allá de su propia posibilidad… Fue sencillamente hermoso para ti.

Por supuesto, esa no sería la última vez. Compartiste todas sus veces con él, todas las ocasiones en que tuviera la oportunidad, las ganas y el deseo de desnudar su cuerpo frente a ti en la habitación y darte el mejor de los deleites visuales. Incluso inspirabas en él ese apetito cuando más morías por verlo, por escucharlo, por saber que algo de tu presencia era la productora de ese oleaje de placer y fuego. Ni siquiera te importó cuando en sus labios nació el nombre de otro…

* * *

Muchas veces te tentaste en volverlo completamente tuyo. El lazo que te ligaba a él era débil, apenas superficial. Cuando lo hiciste, nunca pretendiste que este durara eternamente, solo apenas los años que ese niño pudiera vivir sin tu intervención. Ahora ese poco tiempo te parecía insuficiente, ahora el lazo te parecía tan frágil que incluso una simple rafaga podría ser capaz de romperlo. Pero, aun cuando lo añorabas tanto, siendo tan tuyo y tan eterno, no querías hacerlo sufrir al volver su lazo inquebrantable, no querías verlo convertido en un siervo tuyo sin consciencia… Querías que fuera libre, hermoso y feliz como ya lo era. Te gustaba apreciar su libertad y que, con esta, te prefiriera siempre a ti sobre cualquiera. 

Sin embargo, tuviste que reconsiderar tantas cosas cuando aquel asqueroso sirviente de Dios se atrevió a ponerle los ojos encima. Él se percató de todo, de que Yuuri estaba maldito, marcado por ti, y se atrevió a intentar quitártelo, arrebatártelo de tus propias manos sin que pudieras hacer nada al respecto. Para ti era imposible poder colocar un pie en ese territorio sagrado y te desesperó tanto el sentir a Yuuri tan lejos, tan fuera de tu alcance. De verdad temiste que sería todo, que una vez él pudiera salir de ese lugar, el vínculo frágil estaría roto por completo y no sería capaz de sentirte como siempre. Ibas a hacer arder el infierno en la tierra si alguien tan solo se atrevía a alejarlo de ti… y ese maldito siervo sería el primero en caer, en sufrir la peor de las agonías posibles. 

No obstante, Yuuri logró huir de vuelta a tu lado, a tus brazos, y mientras lo cobijabas con tu existir, supiste que debías hacer algo más, que debías asegurarte que el lazo que te unía a él se volviera perpetuo, inquebrantable incluso para Dios. Sería doloroso para él y perdería su voluntad hasta postrarte hacia ti como un fiel esclavo, pero con aquella amenaza tan latente, supiste que no tenías otra opción.

Esa misma noche comenzaste el ritual: te volviste tangible para poder tocar su carne, para expandir el lazo de tu nombre hasta sus labios y devorarlos con fuego. Entonces lo llamaste al verlo abrir sus ojos ardientes y lo guiaste al sitio adecuado de donde nunca más volvería a escapar. Ese lugar maldito, impregnado de tanta oscuridad, te permitiría tener la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo. Claro que lo protegerías, que no permitirías que nada más que tú pudiera poseerle.

Una vez él se encontró recostado en la cama, sobre tus labios nacieron las palabras malditas, el ritual. Las marcas se crearon sobre su piel, mismas por las que nacieron llamas vivas provenientes del mismo infierno. _ Tu _ infierno. Poco a poco la marca de propiedad se extendió por su cuerpo, pero sentiste pesar al notar lo mucho que sufría cuando todo lo suyo era consumido por ti. 

Justamente por ello procuraste penetrar sus labios y su cuerpo, tocar todo de él más allá del dolor insano que en ese momento sentía. Sabías ya tan bien cómo despertar su hambre, su deseo, su placer, y en ese momento le procuarías el mejor de toda su existencia. No hubo algo suyo que no consumieras, que no degustaras de una forma tan tangible... Y las marcas se hicieron cada vez más profundas, hasta ser capaz de penetrar en su propio corazón mientras tú lo hacías en sus entrañas.

Así hiciste tuya su alma, devoraste su carne y la marcaste con profundidad. En tan solo unos minutos, cuando el ardor fue suficiente para sofocarlo y hacer hervir la sangre de sus venas, todo de él ya te pertenecía.

Una vez inconsciente, todavía sobre la cama, acariciaste su rostro y pensaste que ese ser tan bello para ti merecía permanecer con alguien a quien de verdad amara. Aun con el lazo, seguro despreciaría a primera instancia tu aspecto monstruoso ahora que de verdad podría verte. Por eso, decidiste tomar para él la forma de aquel humano a quien tanto admiró y amó, ese patinador cuyo nombre cimbró entre sus labios todas las noche en que lo ayudaste a hacerse el amor. Además, quisiste darle una muestra real y tangible de lo que ahora los uniría para toda la eternidad: un par de anillos dorados brillaron sobre sus dedos y te preparaste para recibirlo en cuanto él lograra reaccionar. 

Así, cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, estabas para él, para tomarlo, para darle a entender que, aunque al lazo que dictaba que él era tu siervo, eras tú el que deseabas servirle por una eternidad. 


End file.
